


Ruby

by Merekyg



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merekyg/pseuds/Merekyg
Summary: The only good about going to that place was ruby





	

**Author's Note:**

> No this is not the ruby fic! But inspired by the ruby fic and another fanfiction I read

Tyler hated those weekly appointments. What was even the point? People could tell him to be more social eat more and be more happy but it wasn't like he was actually going to do those things. He just hated everything about that place. The doctors the wall paper the cheap ass elevator music they put on to 'relax you'. Tyler hated all.

The only good thing about going to that place was ruby. 

Every time he sat next to a man-he was pretty cute too in Tyler's opinion. He had gauges a nose ring tattoos and hair dye. His hair had been bright red. Ruby red and since Tyler didn't know his name he would refer to him as ruby. Of course never to face face actually..that would be weird. 

Ruby I hope to see you I've waited all this week

He-Ruby was usually there. Except for this one time where he wasn't and Tyler totally freaked out. He had to wait a whole week to see him. The next week he explained that it was because he over slept and he didn't feel like getting up and leaving. Tyler laughed at that. 

Tyler had a pretty silent drive over to this therapy place. He got out the car and prepared himself for Ruby. 

Upon walking in Ruby looked at Tyler. He signed in then went and sat down next to him.

"Mmm you're a little late."  
Tyler looked at him. "Says the person who didn't even come to his appointment."  
"Ok you win dude." He smiles and looks down. 

His hair was still Ruby red. Tyler looked at it.  
"Ya like my hair?"  
Tyler blushed. "Uh yeah I do."  
"Thank dude..ya know I just realized that we never introduced ourselves. I'm Josh."

Josh. Mmm. Tyler liked that name.

"I'm Tyler."  
"Tyler nice name..a lot better than 'Joshuah'."  
"What do ya mean? I love your name it's awesome!" Tyler blushed. "I mean..well I like it."

Josh smiles. "Thank you Ty. Can I call you that?"  
"Sure."  
"Ok..I give lost of people nicknames but people don't really give em to me."  
"I would." Tyler smirks.  
"Really what would it be?"  
"Daddy."  
"Daddy??" Josh started blushing." He secretly liked that name.  
"Uhhhhhhhh.." Tyler did as well. "Or Ruby cause of your hair. I also wrote a song called ruby."  
"You did, you write music?"

Tyler nodded. "But not like this cheap elevator music. I hate it."  
"Cool..same here. I'm sure your songs are much better."  
"They are."He shivered.  
"You cold Ty?"  
"Ehhh a little. "

Josh takes his jacket off. "Here you can wear mine."  
"Oh. Thanks." Tyler put it on. It was so Warm and it smelled like Josh too. "Thank you ruby."  
"You're welcome Ty-guy."

They chatted about music and Josh learned that Tyler played the piano and ukulele. Tyler learned that Josh plays a true and is wicked awesome at the drums.  
"I play those at 3am almost every morning. It pisses Brendon off."  
"Who's Brendon?" Tyler hoped it wasn't his boyfriend.  
"Eh just a friend." Josh stared at the ceiling.

Good only a friend.

"That's nice..to actually have friends."  
"I'm your friend Ty."  
Tyler smiled at him."Yeah you are."

But Tyler wanted to be more than friends. 

"Tyler Joseph?"

Tyler's doctor stood on the other end of the room.  
"Gotta go Ruby-i mean Josh."  
"Darn. See ya next week Ty." He smiled. Tyler could stare at those mocha eyes for weeks.

Tyler waved goodbye to Josh and went to his appointment.

Of course the appointment was horrible and when he came back out, Josh wasn't there he was at his own session.Tyler left and went he to take a nap once he arrived home.

He and amazing dreams about Josh and doing things with him...mainly just gay smut. Him and Josh making out kissing...having sex. Possibly a wet dream. They were good dreams.

"Wait this isn't my jacket." Tyler woke up and he realized that. "Oh CRAP I took Josh's jacket home!" He saw a peice of paper sticking out of one of the pockets.

"Keep it. It was getting a little small anyways."

Tyler couldnodded belive it. When did he put that in there. Had henough always had that in there was Josh planning to do this? Either way Tyler didn't care. He was happy and thankful for a new jacket. Especially belonging to Ruby.

Tyler had ruby's jacket. He had a peice of Josh, one small step to them becoming more than friends.

Plus it smelled like ruby.

**Author's Note:**

> I may edit this i dunno yet


End file.
